


[范二|向哨]Run away

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a
Summary: 范二军装+向哨+run away我来了！！！！！加入私设（主要是我自己对哨向的设定模糊 有bug的话求放过
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

*

要不要和我一同逃离这里

逃离到那无人之境

想做的事情有好多

示意问好 然后就将你抱个满怀

王嘉尔被带回来的第三周，他终于可以安定且清醒的坐在静音室里，长达五年的任务终于在结束的那一刻，他的精神图景已然完全崩塌，被秘密的送回最高级别的塔内，三周里他只有几次模糊的醒来，和在恍惚中被人推入一管又一管的向导素的记忆。

珍贵的黑暗哨兵，不需要依赖向导，可以极佳的控制自己的情绪，独立完成超高危险任务，却也是最令他痛苦的身份，从小就被严格地管控，被反复的洗刷记忆，成长的经历对他而言是一片空白。

如果深究，他腿上的长期绑着的腿环和一只总在他梦里出现的白猫，也许和他的成长有过些许关系。

“你醒了”

在温和的白噪音背景下，清冷的声音在他的脑中响起，他大概知道是负责修复他精神图景的向导，并不是真实来到了静音室，只是依靠在他昏迷期间大量注射的向导素创建的精神结合在隔空与他对话。

暗黑哨兵是不需要向导的，他自傲的认为不过是需要一段时间的自我修复，他又可以去履行他的宿命。

于是并没有回答那个声音。

“你对我很抗拒。”那个声音又响起“黑暗哨兵果然很不一样，那么多的向导素注射到体内，该说都得依赖的抱着我大腿了。”

那人好像还说了些什么，而王嘉尔早已建立起精神屏障自顾睡去了。

-

“是个硬茬。”林在范把王嘉尔的资料册丢在朴珍荣面前，随着册子落到桌上pia的一声，朴珍荣迷糊的睁开眼睛“上班不要打瞌睡呀。”

“额嗯....”朴珍荣从后仰的姿势坐正，晃悠了几下脑袋发出含糊的声音“啊....真的太困了，塔内红娘不好当啊。”拇指用力揉搓着鼻梁让自己快速清醒。

朴珍荣，林在范塔内不多的好友，是拥有感知相合度的向导，主要负责给哨兵和向导的介绍工作“大哥，我可愁死了，上面的指令下来了，你自己看着办行吗。”

听到这句的林在范眼神随之暗淡了一些，顶着腮示意着他的不满，走到窗边。

“别等了，可能那个人早就死了呢。”朴珍荣又说。

强制配对，是由塔内给一直没有结合的哨兵与向导的指令，特别是已经超过义务服役期仍在塔内工作的部分人群，按理来说，哨兵与向导的结合在塔内不算太难的事，特别是还有介绍人的配合下，在执行任务或是日常的工作协调，哨兵与向导很容易就能找到另一半结合，无法产生结合的不外乎多数是另一半已死亡的人群，或是能力过于强大比较少有配对对象的。

林在范算是能力强的，但他不知道自己该算前者还是后者，记忆里那个小孩的哭声还是能依稀听见的，那个和他在16岁前意外的产生精神结合的孩子，哇哇大哭的喊哥哥我的腿好疼，又在也还是小小的林在范给他的大腿缠上绷带后破涕为笑的孩子，几年来退伍名单里也没有，战争后的死亡名单里也有没有，叫jackson的那个孩子。

“或者你不亲自去看看那个哨兵吗。”面对着林在范的背影，朴珍荣从抽屉里拿出了王嘉尔的另一份资料“他之前在另一个塔的行动代号叫JACK呢。”

-

林在范不常会亲自去见自己负责治疗的哨兵，作为塔内的向导领袖，他经常只需要靠自己超强的精神力帮他人修复完成，再由塔将他们再送回战场就好，一是早期有过由他修复过得哨兵对他产生了依赖心理想要求结合的麻烦事，二是他的偏执作祟，只要不是那个孩子，就都算了吧。

这也导致了在塔内工作的第十年，他的强制指令也如期而至。

林在范站在王嘉尔的静音室门外时，王嘉尔已经察觉到了，他盘腿坐在地上看向门的位置，只有一片白色的静音室门被打开，站在门口的人穿着和自己一样的蓝色军装，只是对方看起来就是军官级别的样子，和自己的哨兵配装还是有所差别。

“你是Jack？”林在范走到王嘉尔跟前，以王嘉尔的视线平视只能看到他蓝色的西装裤，抬头时，那人的宽肩严实地遮住了他头顶的光线，以极度压制的角度低头俯视着他，而他散发出来的向导素，很快的让王嘉尔认出了他是治疗自己的那位。

“呵？你说什么，我听不懂。”王嘉尔可不喜欢被人用这种角度看着，他顺着盘腿的姿势后靠躺下，两臂交叉垫在脑后，躲开林在范的直视“如果你想问我以前的事，我什么都不记得。”眼底有些看不出的情绪。

林在范听说过有哨兵会被塔洗掉记忆的事，为了物尽其用，让强大的哨兵完全受塔的控制，但这种行为是极不人道的，没有记忆的哨兵会变成毫无灵魂的工具人，取出来的记忆写成一份份的加密文件，每次执行完任务，哨兵就像是个任务载体，取出记忆后又是空壳一副。

只是没有真的见过，因此“都市传说”就躺在自己面前时还有些震惊。

也不知道出于什么样的心里，林在范知道自己说出这句话的后果有多可怕“如果我能帮你看看呢。”还因为他看到了王嘉尔的腿环，在一个熟悉的位置。

“你知道你这么做很危险”王嘉尔脑袋枕在林在范的大腿上，通过林在范的气味安定地闭着眼睛一边说，虽然他自恃清高有些抵触向导素的存在，但也能感知到林在范的味道给自己带来的安全感。

最差的结果王嘉尔也许会变的狂暴，黑暗哨兵的狂暴状态可能无人能阻，或是陷入永夜，永远的睡去再也见不到明天的太阳，但不差的结果也会是林在范的行为被发现，立刻被逮捕入狱“所以我希望你能控制好你自己，这件事，你知我知。”林在范回答他。

他尝试温和的进入王嘉尔的精神图景，并询问他“你还记得一些什么以前的事吗。”

王嘉尔皱眉地思考着，这对他来说有些难受，明明自己的大脑里空白一片，还要试图去找些什么，就好像是在一个什么都没有的房间里，有人让他去拿桌上的苹果，但明明在他眼里，没有桌子，也没有苹果，或是说，他也明知道，有桌子也有苹果，而只有他什么也看不见。

“你感觉到很失落，很难过。”

精神图景里出现了低矮的云层下着小雨，有什么在雾气里逐渐清晰。

“你的裤子上的腿环有什么特殊的意义吗。”林在范带有私心的问，也许如果不是他想要的回答，他就会终止自己的动作。

一只白猫，短毛的，从当中走出来，林在范有些诧异，王嘉尔的眉头更皱了些，失落与痛苦的感知也变的更多，“哥哥”他含糊的叫了一声，虽然已经是一个成年哨兵的声音，王嘉尔低哑的嗓音里却透露着与以前相似的依赖和娇气。

云层中有一瞬间一片晴空，却又在下一秒立刻转化为灰暗带有闪电的云层，雨下的比之前更大。

“哥哥”又是一声无意识的呢喃。

“哥哥我的腿好疼。”与此同时一只黑豹出现在了静音室，是王嘉尔的精神力，那只黑豹对着林在范绕圈打量，眼睛闪着金色的光，看猎物一般地盯着林在范，也许就在等待着在某个林在范来不及察觉的瞬间咬破他的喉管要他一命呜呼。

“停下。”朴珍荣站在静音室的门口。

黑豹警觉地发出低吼声，一管强效的向导素被快速注射进王嘉尔的体内，面前的黑豹化为烟雾一般的消失，哨兵一扭头无知觉地睡着了，而林在范看着还枕着他却毫无意识的王嘉尔，面色晦暗不清。

在雾里的不是白猫，是林在范的精神力，一只白化的豹子还没长大的时候。

林在范他终于找到了。


	2. Chapter 2

*

第一次见到你时我被定在原地

想紧紧抱住你让你感受我的温度

觉醒了的哨兵和向导在十六岁前会被安置在圣所里进行初级的能力培养，也会从中被分出潜力等级，能力越强的会在年满十六时被分配到更高级的塔里，执行更复杂的任务。

向导群体里的孩子多半沉稳理智，哨兵的集训却完全相反，为了锻炼出超强的身体素质，和激发出潜能，教导员会用许多极端的方式来刺激哨兵，因此有些哨兵在很小的时候就变得暴戾嗜血，除去训练时间，私下活动中也常有恶性事件发生。

王嘉尔被林在范发现的时候右腿上被人划了长长一道，鲜血淌湿了半条裤子，他被丢在丛林里哭的声快没了，林在范只是遛弯经过，和他的年纪相同的精神力还只是白猫似的豹子从草丛里蹿出来，示意他里面有点情况。

小孩无助的坐在草地上，脸被鼻涕眼泪糊的脏兮兮的，看到有人来了着急的发出呜咽的声音，两只手展开挥了几下僵持在半空，保持讨人抱住的姿势“哥哥，帮帮我，我好疼。”

林在范好不容易帮他找来了包扎的绷带和药水，药水倾倒在伤口上滋起一层白沫“你是怎么弄成这样的，其他哨兵这么对你的吗”等白沫消去的过程中王嘉尔看向林在范，眼睛变成金黄色，小孩形态的他却发出成年时低哑的声音

“你说什么，我听不懂，我什么都不记得。”

在同一时间里，他睁开眼醒过来。

-

朴珍荣半个身子探出门外四处看了一圈才安心把门带上，他烦躁往后缕了一把头发“你真不怕搞出事情，他要狂暴了怎么办。”

“我的能力可以解决”

“你能解决！？把你给吃了？你没看到他的精神力？”

林在范坐在办公室的角落里，身躯有些岣嵝的瑟缩着，他的表情隐藏在黑暗当中“我感受到他的情绪了，就是现在。”

朴珍荣被梗在一半，也不知道要怎么继续发作，他将温热的手掌附在林在范的后颈上，想要给他一些安慰。

“那你现在再去抱他一次，像小时候一样，然后再一次精神结合。”

林在范僵持着一动不动，朴珍荣又说“这样吧哥，刚好你的强制指令下来了，我也看过了，你们的契合度很高，反正我是塔内红娘.....”

“算了没事，我自己解决。”林在范站起来打开门又停下脚步“其实那次，是他的训练官刺伤他的。”

“如果不带他逃离这里，他永远只能是工具人。”这后半句他并没有说出来。

如果是王嘉尔觉醒成了黑暗哨兵，林在范就能理解当初为什么他把王嘉尔带回圣所，训练官却没有给他好脸色看，相反在之后再也没见过王嘉尔。

他在帮王嘉尔包扎的时候意外的产生了精神结合，在没有依靠向导素或是任何人为有意的动作下，像是宿命一般。

-

“你知道后来发生了什么吗。”几天后林在范走进王嘉尔的静音室，王嘉尔倚靠在墙边坐着，双眼放空地直视前方。

“那个绷带上有你的味道，我醒来后想要去找你，却立刻被转移到了其他地方。”

“你影响了他们的计划，他们察觉到了我的精神结合，抢走我的绷带，洗掉我的记忆，用更残忍的手段对待我，逼着我激发潜力，变成现在这样。”

王嘉尔一只手放在腿上的皮制腿环上，那里就是原来林在范帮他包扎的地方，他转头看向站在门边的林在范，眼睛红红的，无助地伸出双手，和小时候一样。

“他们让我什么都忘了。”

两人分开的太久了，除了塔与塔之间的距离还隔着十年来的空白，林在范并没有立刻迎合地去抱他，而是走到他的面前单腿屈膝蹲下，递了一张纸在他眼前。

“这是珍荣给的办法，他说我能顺着强制指令要求和你在一起，也许你可以退役，不用再被反复的洗掉记忆，我们可以一直在一起。”那是一张结合申请，林在范把我自己的部分已经写好签字，剩下的一半是空白的。

王嘉尔有些失落，双手无力地垂下，苦涩撇嘴笑了笑没有接。

“我是说”他的声音有些颤抖，“我是说，如果你不愿意的话”林在范努力压抑自己的情绪想要尽量的表达清晰“你要是受够这里，但也许，也许我们可能都会死。”同时撕掉手里的申请，在王嘉尔的静默中用力地把他拥进怀里“我带你走。”

*

隔绝外界的所有视线 

我的眼睛只想望着你

我们凝望彼此彻夜不眠

在这边星空下一点点了解对方

就这样加深羁绊

-

恢复期过多的注射向导素使得王嘉尔的身体已经处在紊乱的临界点，而朴珍荣在情急之下给他注射的那一管必定是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，以至于林在范带着王嘉尔出逃的第四天就迎来了结合热。

林在范在逃离之前利用职务之便买下了一间安全屋，可以给他和王嘉尔保证急需时使用，平白无故消失了两个人，还是向导领袖与黑暗哨兵，塔内应该已经会有所察觉。

哨兵如果独自出逃无疑是一种自杀行为，超强的五感会使他们进入日常的现实世界变得极度困难，光是噪音就能使他们出现装载负荷的状态从而形成狂暴，但如果有向导的陪同下，林在范可以时刻为他建立起精神屏障，让五感变弱，或者完全隔绝，使得可以像正常人一样生活。

而每一个向导在觉醒时就会被塔立即记录下所有的身份信息，只要向导素留档，林在范无论如何伪装都会被认出来，又或是他的行为被定性为叛逃，向导素就会被列为星标，有星标的向导只要不留神间发出一丝的气味就会被塔追踪到。

他的能力足够在平时将自己的味道隐藏起来，但一定也会考虑到有需要散发出来的时候，如果王嘉尔的情绪不稳定，或是...结合热。

他不知道自己是否已经被列入，无疑的是，从决定出逃的那一刻，他和王嘉尔就注定了都不会有好下场。

林在范把王嘉尔安置好，迅速关闭安全屋大门的同时，自己也腿软地靠着门顺势坐到了地上，这个安全屋是被他按照静音室的设定改装的，可以阻隔外界的一切声音与气味，外部也同样铺设了水管，水流声能使得王嘉尔处在较为稳定的状态下。

他一身冷汗看向不远处倒在床上的王嘉尔，就差一点点，他就需要在外界散发出向导素来安定住王嘉尔了。

万幸。

林在范摇晃着头，长长的刘海滴落下他的汗液，他站了起来，每一步走近，向导素就释放的更多，哨兵超强地感知着离他越来越近的脚步声，一声，两声，三声，他的感观里只剩下困扰自己的情热与林在范逐渐靠近他的声音，他伸手朝着林在范的方向探了一把，又无力的垂下，哨兵会因为向导素产生结合热，而向导也会因为哨兵的结合热而变得冲动和意识混乱。一旦产生了肉体结合，他们就能达成终身的配对，建立起精神链接，永远不会分开。

王嘉尔在进入安全屋时已撕扯般把上衣脱得干净，上身错落着几道骇人的伤痕，这都是在他以前危险的任务中留下的，林在范张开腿横跨在他之上，另一副躯体摩擦被褥与布料的声音也笼罩进王嘉尔的听觉里，林在范为他解着皮带，他的精神力，一只浑身像是蒙着层圣洁光芒的白化豹子，从他的身后走出，来到王嘉尔的身边，眼神玩味的在一旁盘桓着，而在他碰触到王嘉尔的腿环时，王嘉尔的黑豹瞬间从他的身体里一跃而出，将白化豹凶狠地撞开，身体警惕地前俯，金色的眼睛死死地盯着林在范发出威胁的低吼声。

他终于明白在王嘉尔孤独的成长过程当中，那条绷带对他而言是多重要的精神依赖，就算最开始那条沾满血渍的绷带被训练员拿走，也会另外拿其他的东西缠在同样的地方，就算他多次执行任务后被反复洗掉记忆，已然不记得其中的意义，也依旧会在虚无之中睡醒之后，给自己绑上右腿的标记。

“他们以前总是想把这个拆掉”王嘉尔混乱中努力地睁开眼睛，林在范将头埋在他的颈间抽泣，他感受到温热的液体沾湿着他的皮肤“但是现在我们就在一起不是吗。”他轻抚着林在范后脑勺的头发。

两只豹子还在角落中警惕地对峙，王嘉尔在床上承受着林在范猛烈的冲撞，他们的精神图景逐渐的链接在了一起，呈现出大片的星空，他们躺在荒漠当中，耳边全是呼啸的风声，在无人之境，他感受着林在范在他的身体里进出，他们缠绵的亲吻着对方，在疼痛时抓挠着林在范的后背留下伤痕，好像全然不在乎明天会在哪儿，他们又要计划逃亡到什么地方，又或者下一秒就会被找到随即射杀。

他们在星空之下凝视着对方，承载着对方的感知，在热烈的拥抱中达成了全部结合。

-

只要你点头，对我说我愿意，我就与你一起逃离。


End file.
